


My Only Sunshine

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More gratuitous descriptions of food, idk i like food, rottenberry, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: If Razz held him a little closer that night, well... no one was stupid enough to mention it.





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> some cute Rottenberry! i haven't written this ship in a long time lol
> 
> enjoy?

The door swung open on silent hinges as Razz hurried through, hand hidden behind his back as he stepped on light feet to the doorway just in front of the kitchen. He could hear the humming, the slight tap of socked toes against the linoleum and the scrape of a wooden spoon against a metal pot. Blue was cooking, making dinner like he always did, and if Razz wasn’t already head over heels for the damn fool, he’d have fallen in love with him right then and there.

Peeking around the corner he paused, taking in the sight of his husband, drinking him in like he’d never see him again. And if they’d still been in his universe, that would have been a distinct possibility. But up here, surrounded by fresh air with nothing but the empty sky above them, nothing could take his Blue away and that was a  _ fact _ .

“Are you gonna come give me a good afternoon kiss, or just keep standing there staring at my ass all day?” Blue glanced over his shoulder, laughter twinkling in his eyes as he gave Razz a thorough glance up and down. Razz shivered, obediently entering the room and laying his handful of wildflowers down on the table before sidling up behind Blue, wrapping his arms around his stomach, laying his chin over one shoulder.

“How was your day, love?” he asked, quiet and pliant. Blue hummed to himself, giving the jambalaya a good stirring before checking on the bread that was browning in the oven. 

“It was decent enough, had some fool texting me all day asking for favors.” This was punctuated with a fauxly harsh glare down at a grinning, unrepentent Razz.

“I’ll have to find out who they are, defend your honor.” He winked, Blue rolling his eyes.

“What honor, dear, I gave all of it to you.”

Razz’s grin turned sharp. “All the more reason to defend it then.” Nudging forward, he left a chaste kiss on Blue's teeth, raising a brow when Blue followed him back for more.

Blue shook his head even as he chuckled, Razz smiling as he backed up and gave his husband some room to finish cooking, heading back for the flowers. With a flourish, he set them in a vase at the window sill, grinning as Blue fawned over them, just like he knew he would. Soon enough the food was done cooking, the smells of spice and broth and homemade bread filling the house with a potent aroma. 

The two of the ate at their little table, holding hands and discussing their days, how things went with Blue’s job at the local Gourmet Hot Dog place, and how Razz’s day with his PI work was doing. There were certain things they didn’t discuss, such as their brother’s burgeoning relationship that was on a fast track to disaster, and the actual grody aspects of Razz’s job.

After, they spent their time working on the spare room for the tiny soulling in Blue’s belly, building on the bassinet, hanging the curtains, and putting the last of the tiny little onesies in their respective drawers. 

And if Razz held his darling a little closer than normal, well, no one was stupid enough to say anything about it.


End file.
